


Future Bloodhound x Pathfinder

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Relationships: Bloodhound/Pathfinder (Apex Legends)
Kudos: 2





	Future Bloodhound x Pathfinder

Bloodhounds made themselves comfortable on Pathfinder´s lap. It was rare for them to share moments like this. Paths tighten his grip on them pressing the side of his face against their cheek. 

¨I love you¨ he told them.

They hummed in acknowledgment. They didn't have time to cuddle and nor where they a fan of long cuddle sessions. But Pathfinder loved those so they would do it for him. 

¨You know friend, we haven't gone on a date in a while. Do you think you´d be interested in going on one¨ He pressed his optic against their cheek.

¨With you always¨ they smiled.

¨What did you have in mind, love?”

¨I found this really nice lake. Do you think we could go there in the evening? It looks amazing under a sunset¨. 

¨Of course, It would be my honor to gaze upon sunset in your company¨ The games kept them busy and they rarely had time to do the activities normal couples do. 

¨Bloodhound?¨   
  


¨Yes?¨

¨Do you think… you love me right¨ he asked fiddling with his hands.

¨Of course I love you whatever has made you doubt this?¨ They cupped his face. 

¨I know you love me, I just wanted to know… what your opinion is on marriage¨ he whispered in the last part.

They were not expecting this question, why would path want to know about marriage? Was he asking them too?

¨I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you if that is what you are asking. As for my opinion on marriage, it was a sort of grand ceremony in my culture. The bonding of two peopleś lives. I do not feel as if I am ready to take that promise but it does not mean I love you any less¨ They hugged him tightly.

¨That is alright friend we never have to get married if you don't want to. I'm just happy spending time with you! I just wanted to know. Mirage toll me I should ask you this kind of stuff since we've been together for such a long time¨.

¨Is there anything else you want to ask love¨ they asked. 

¨Would you ever want to start a family with me?”

They choked on their saliva.

¨Oh my friend are you alright?¨

¨Im fine you do not need to worry about me¨. 

¨I'm sorry, we can drop this conversation and talk about it another time!¨

¨No, it's fine. I do plan on raising children sometime in my life. I've always wanted one. It's just I kept saying later but there is not much time for that left in my life. But do you want children Pathfinder?”

¨Oh yes very much! Children are very cute and I very much want to have a family. I… Bloodhound?" He tilted his head in confusion.

They had just started at him watching him ramble on.

"Its nothing. You're just very adorable sometimes" they kissed the top of his head. 

"Thank you friend you too" he returned the kiss as best he could. 

"Pathfinder might you want to see if it is possible for us to adopt?".

"Yes! Maybe we can go tomorrow!" Path giggled excitedly. 

They smiled, they never thought they'd be able to have a family. But if it was with Pathfinder they were willing to do anything with him. 


End file.
